Lost Girl
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: A dangerous and sexy abnormal will almost end Helen's life. Rated T. If you don't like stories about two girls kissing, don't read it. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy


_**Hello, friends...**  
_

_Yop, you don't have halucinations. I am publishing a new story. This one has been in my PC since June, but I wasn't able to finish it. A few days ago I finally got the idea .. and .. tada! I wrote a crossrover story for Sanctuary and Lost Girl. I hope you will like it.  
_

_Kisses, sexual tension and possible death are the reasons why I rated it as I did :)  
_

_Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
_

* * *

_**Lost Girl**_

* * *

The street she was walking down was dark. There were no street lamps to brighten up the place.

A weapon in her hands, pointed somewhere in front of her, she was shaking because the fear was too strong and it caused her hands to tremble. She didn't even want to turn her flashlight on because she knew it would scare the abnormal she was hunting.

She was sure it would be dangerous but despite this fact she was excited. The hunting started a long time ago. Always misled by false information Helen wasn't able to find the place where the creature was hiding. She was taking quiet steps without knowing where she was going. Thoughts in her mind were driving her crazy more then the creature itself.

Helen wished she had more information about this mysterious being. The only tip she got was that under no circumstances should she get too close.

"Hey, you," the unknown person spoke to her.

"Did you come here to play again?" the voice asked. Helen was turning around with the gun pointed but she didn't see anyone.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yes. Who do you think always misled you?" the voice was closer this time.

"It was you," Helen answered in a low voice as she realized the creature kept her away from her all the time. She was nervous, she couldn't see the face of the person she was talking to. If she wasn't in this situation, she would be complaining about people being impolite.

"I mean you no harm," Helen said.

"And I don't want you to hunt me anymore," Helen jerked, the voice came from an even closer distance. What was she supposed to do?

She couldn't see anybody, she was like a blind person not knowing where she was. Old junk which was littered under her feet scared her everytime she moved her legs and kicked into something.

"Who are you?" Helen asked, she couldn't stand the silence. As long as she was able to keep her talking she knew where she was and it made her feel safe.

"Who do you think I am?" the person asked and the voice sounded more feminine. Helen assumed it was a girl.

"That's why I am here. I want to get to know you."

„And what if I don't want you to?" the girl answered.

„Then I will have to make you to come with me. You are too dangerous to be left alone in this city," Helen answered and loaded her gun. She swallowed heavily and her heart started beating so fast she was sure the creature could hear it. Maybe now was the right time to turn the flashlight on. Helen pushed the button and bright light came out from the device. It wasn't streaming for a long time. Something or someone hit Helen's hand where she was holding the flashlight and it fell down and broke. Darkness covered the whole place again. Helen felt hands on her shoulds pushing her against the wall. She could feel the warm breath of the person in front of her and a memory about a friend telling her not to come too close came to her mind.

Helen tried to free her hands from the creature's clasp.

„Don't try to fight back," said the abnormal and drew herself closer to Helen's body. When their bodies met Helen was aroused. She didn't know why but the feeling was so strong. A shiver ran down her spine and she gasped.

„So, according to your reaction I assume you know what my power is, right?"

said the woman and moved her hands down. Touching Helen's hips she made her feel the excitement right in her stomach. Helen had never had problems with self-control, but in this moment she gave up. She couldn't stand the warm breath on her neck, the touch of the hands on her skin, the press of the body against hers.

„What's your name?" Helen asked and tried to keep breathing.

„And what's yours?" the abnormal asked back.

„Helen, that's all you need to know," Helen answered without hesitation. She didn't realize she was acting strangely.

„I am Bo," the girl answered. Her blue eyes started shining and Helen was lost again. Lost in her beautiful eyes. Somehow she managed to free one of her hands and she touched Bo's face. Her hand moved to the back of her head, running her fingers into her hair and pulling her closer. Their lips met for a short moment and when it happened another wave of excitement ran through Helen's body.

„I feed on people's sexual energy. I am not sure if I want to hurt you," Bo said and pushed herself away from Helen. Helen immediately caught Bo's jacket and pulled her closer again.

„I don't care, I am a strong woman," she said and when Bo's lips met hers she felt like she was in paradise. They were kissing, their hands were moving all around their bodies. Bo couldn't hold on anymore. She moved away from Helen and opened her mouth. Something was comming out from Helen's mouth. It looked like a blue fog. Bo was feeding on Helen's energy and it tasted very good. The hunger was too strong. Or maybe the hunger was only an excuse. Bo wanted her, her lips, her body, her energy. She had to be honest with herself. This kind of energy was the best one she had ever tried. The hunger was becoming stronger and stronger and her body wanted more. Bo kissed Helen again and a huge amount of energy came out from her body.

Helen felt like the ground was shaking, her knees couldn't bare the weight of her body and she fell down. There still was a lot of energy in her body, Bo could feel it. The woman lying in front of her was a complete stranger for her so she didn't feel bad for killing her. The need to suck all of the energy from her body was pushing her lips towards Helen's. She kissed her and the blue fog appeared between their lips again. Helen was feeling weak, her body was shaking. The abnormal girl couldn't stop feeding on her. Bo already made a decision. She was going to kill Helen. The taste of her energy was delicious and Bo didn't want to share it with anybody else. It made her body feel so strong and free like if she was on drugs. It was almost addictive. She just couldn't give it up.

For the first time, Helen felt the presence of death. Her eyelids kept falling down and the sight became blurred. The only strength she found in her body was that she raised her hand and touched Bo's face.

„Bo, don't do this," Helen requested her.

„I can't die," she said weakly and before she could place her hand on the ground, she fell unconscious, and the raised hand descended heavily on the ground. Her face became stiff and one tear appeared in the corner of her eye. Bo was looking on the body in front of her and the strength of her hunger was driving her mad. She needed more. She bent down and kissed Helen's lips softly. She liked the taste. The first kiss was followed by the second and third. The blue fog appeared again. She started swallowing the life from Helen's body. It was something she had never felt, something she had always searched for. Neverending source of energy. Bo was killing her victim slowly, she couldn't even hear Helen's heart beating. Something inside her made her stop. She pulled away from Helen's lips and licked her own.

_What am I doing? Why am I killing her?_ Questions like that were running through her mind. She looked into Helen's slightly opened eyes. Bo took a deep breath and got up, took Helen into her arms and decided to take her to safety.

„Thank you," Helen whispered when Bo was putting her down. The girl closed her eyes and kissed Helen on her lips but without the blue fog this time. She didn't want to take another sip of Helen's life.

„Goodbye," she said and dissapeared. Helen fell asleep. Her body really needed some rest to be able to fully recover.

* * *

**_The End_**

_P.S. Thank you again for your help, Chloe :)_**_  
_**

_P.S.I. Sanctuary and Lost Girl belong to their owners, the idea is mine._


End file.
